Each Other
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Wincest! Sam/Dean. Vampire!John. Dad has been gone for two weeks and the boys are forced to find other shelter due to money issues. Dean sets out to get them some, leaving Sam alone. What happens with Dad comes back when they least expect him to?


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Dad has been missing a couple weeks and the boys have to move on. Dean seeks out ways to provide for his brother and Dad comes back but something is wrong with him now.

Will this change in him hurt the boys?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark and cold and the snow hid the ice he kept slipping on. The duffel weighed him down and yet he carried it. Damn it, he had left his coat in the house. The _burning_ house.

The man had come in suddenly and Sam had hid but the man had found him.

"Know you're here, Sammy." The voice said coldly and he was sure it would find him. It had crossed the salt and the traps. Sam knew very few things that were capable of that. He hid beside their duffel and cringed.

They _had _been in a motel…until the money ran out. Then they had ran in the dead of night to this house, laid the salt and waited, calling Dad and leaving a message where they were.

He looked up and was shocked.

It was Dad. But _not_ Dad.

His eyes were red and there was blood on his mouth.

He had fangs.

Vampire.

Or Shifter.

Sam just _knew_ he had to get away.

He pulled out the machete that even he knew _had_ to work. At sixteen, he had hunted before but, for the most part, had tried not to.

Dad had always warned them to be aware of _all _dangers, even from those they knew and trusted. This was one such situation. That was his father and yet _not _his father. Fuck, he was _screwed!_

He pulled out the crossbow and cocked it, drawing its attention, no way of avoiding it really. Got the Palo Alto stake ready, and popped up to see Dad hovering there, so close he could have touched him. Sam shot the stake and felt the pain in his shoulder as the bow blew back and slammed into it. Dad flew across the floor and lay there with a stake in his chest, paralyzed but not for long. Sam ran over with the machete.

"_Dad?_ Is that you?" Sam asked and the vampire with his father's face snapped at him weakly, red eyes almost hidden by his black bangs, the silver sides in disarray. Hate and Hunger warred on his face but no love remained for the son leaning over him…not _anymore._ That part was _gone_. _Sam _was gone now.

Sam raised the machete and swung down, the head _almost _came off. The blade got stuck in bone, coating him in blood. Sam swung again and the head came free. The body twitched but then went still. He reloaded the duffel and looked down at Dad's head, eyes closed now. Like when he slept. Sam cried and reached down, removing his father's jewelry, wallet, and keys, then grabbed the oil lamp and coated the body with it, added salt, then lit it.

Then he ran out the door and watched the place catch fire quickly. He got in the Impala, but didn't get far. It slid into a pole but barely damaged it. It wouldn't start though. So he grabbed the duffel and headed to the pool hall where Dean was hustling to get them food money, maybe motel money. Dad had been missing for a couple weeks and now they knew why.

Turned and on a hunt. Their phone call had brought him right to them, to _feed _on them.

_Stupid, Stupid!_ Sam cried and slipped on the ice again.

Getting up, he was aware of the blood soaking his front but knew he had to find Dean, he just _had _to.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam saw it finally, cold and shivering, feeling sick. He got on all fours to keep from slipping again, one leg hurt already from that third fall back there. He finally got to the door and tugged it open. No one really looked at him and he was grateful for that. He looked everywhere. Dean said he was hustling for food money. So Sam had thought pool. He had said he'd be here. He limped around and leaned into a wall and then he saw it. Dean was pinned to a wall, in an alcove of the bathrooms. The man was rutting into him and Dean was making funny sounds. Sam couldn't figure out if he was hurting him or now. The sounds were not pain sounds but the ones he made when Dean brought girls home. Yet he approached and watched as the man grunted then moved off him.

Dean's pants were down and he was flushed. The man tugged his own pants shut and whispered something to him. Dean's hand went out and a wad of cash was put into it. Sam was confused. Dean pulled his pants up and eyed the money sadly. Shoving it in his pocket, he ran right into Sam and looked up. Then he panicked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sammy! _What_…whose _blood_ is that? Are you _hurt?_ Did you see _that?_ I can explain, I _can!_...fuck, we gotta get outta here!" Dean ranted and pulled his shirt off and put it onto Sam now, taking him into the bathroom and washing the blood from his face, neck and arms. He pulled off Sam's shirt and looked for wounds, finding none. He told Sam to put on _his _shirt, a long sleeve sweater with some holes in it but at least it wasn't soaked with blood and was warmer. "Sammy, what _happened_? _Sammy!"_

Sam didn't care if it made him a girl, he broke down sobbing and Dean slid to the floor with him, rocking him as he cried. Soon he calmed down enough to speak.

"Sammy, where's the blood from? Where did you get it?" Dean asked and Sam shook in fear.

"_Dad._" Sam got out and cried again, "He attacked me_. Vampire_. Had to kill him. Stake and machete. I salted and burned him." He cried harder, "Got the car but it slid into pole and I walked the rest of the way."

"_What?_ Dad was _turned?"_ Dean asked and Sam nodded unhappily.

"Fuck, this was _his_ blood?" Dean asked, still surprised but hurting now. Dad turned and went after Sam. He had left him unprotected and Dad had went after Sam! All for $200 dollars. _Not worth it_, Sam could have been _killed!_

"Yes, first blow didn't do it, blood shot out and hit me, soaked me. Then I had to do it again. His head…it came off! It looked like he was sleeping! I got his stuff so they wouldn't identify him." Sam handed Dean the wallet and stuff and now Dean cried, too. It was Dad's amulet, his watch, and his wallet. Dean looked at the ID and moaned sadly now. Dad's license, his dark eyes glowing with mirth. Picture of them in a pocket with Mom, another of them at Bobby's a few weeks ago.

Dad. Dad was dead. He had been turned and they had told him just where to find them. Tried to feed on Sam, would have if Sam hadn't used the crossbow and machete like he had been taught to.

They were _alone _now. _Damn it!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They got off the floor and left.

"Where's the car?" Dean asked gently and together they kept their footing as Sam led him back to it. "Get in and turn the key when I say to, Sammy." He smiled as Sam obeyed and he pulled up the hood.

The spark plugs were in need of changing soon, he could tell. He fiddled with the alternator and gave Sam the signal. He worked it and the car started again. He kept it running until Dean shut the hood and made him scoot over.

Dean drove to the nearest motel and checked in, got the wards up and grabbed them some food from a restaurant nearby.

Then they sat eating and thinking, while Sam visibly drooped into his chicken salad, almost falling face first into it. Dean caught him in time and laid him down to rest. Then he got to thinking.

He was twenty years old, Sam was sixteen. He could raise Sam, he already did. So why not just do it full time now? He would need a job, Sam could work, too. He looked in Dad's wallet, close to three thousand in there. He must have been on his way home and hustled some pool or rolled a guy again, getting the money to them.

But away from here. Away from men who had fucked him into walls for fifties and hundreds. Away from the insults and comments. 'Whore boy' and 'Easy Fuck' were common terms for him. All in the name of providing for Sammy, when pool didn't work out or didn't make enough from it. Credit card scams worked but they had two weeks until the new cards got to their mail drop off.

So he had to do one last trick and then they would have been okay for a bit. Except that now they wouldn't even get _that_. And now he had some questions to answer. Hopefully Sam would forget he had seen that or just _not _ask. But knowing Sam, he would. He was the inquisitive type.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam cried in his sleep and shouted for Dad. Dean went to him and held him tight, rocking him to comfort him. Then he felt it, so quick he almost missed it. A kiss. A light kiss on his lips. He gasped in surprise. Then he saw it, Sam was looking at him. Eyes on his, staring up in love for him. Adoration there.

"Why _him?"_ Sam asked with a hurt note in his voice.

"Sammy?" Dean asked confused.

"Why did _he _get you that way? Why not _me_?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean got it now and, boy, was he _not _prepared for this line of questioning. 'What was he _doing_ to you?' was more what he expected really.

"Um, Sammy…I…" Dean had _no_ idea how to answer that. "It was to get us a _warm_ place to rest and food. Did it for money for _us_. What do you mean, 'why not you?', Sammy, what are you saying?" Dean asked and wondered.

"You let him fuck you, but I…" Sam sighed and touched Dean's lips softly, "I _love_ you, always have_. I_ wanted to be with you _that_ way. You go to a _stranger _but don't even notice _me_. You remember the secret admirer when I was fifteen, the one that gave you the flower?"

"Yeah, thought it was the neighbor girl." Dean said and a realization hit him, and warmed his heart. "It was _you?_"

"Yeah, you always had a girl with you for Valentine's Day but that year, you didn't and I wanted…well, I wanted to be _yours_…but didn't have the nerve to sign the card. Thought you would call me a pervert or freak. So I left it by the door and waited." Sam admitted, moving closer and touching his hips and shoulders now. "You smiled and I _wanted _to say it but…then Dad came home and you went on about it, joking it had to be her. So I just rolled over and hid my disappointment."

"So I found myself watching you more and more, even thought you caught me a few times. Then you kissed me when you were drunk that time but never mentioned it again so I figured you forgot it. Then I just thought when we cuddled so much lately that you _might_ feel the same. You were hard a few times; I felt it against my ass. Then you acted normal and I wasn't sure. Then I see him…with you and it was how I wanted to be and …_why him and not me?_ What's _wrong _with me?" Sam cried softly, "Am I _ugly?_ _Unattractive?_ I got offers at school. Said _no._ Always hoped…"

"I'd notice you and love you back?" Dean finished it for him and Sam nodded sadly.

"Want me to go to the other bed?" Sam said softly, looking up to see if he had to go. Making sure Dean didn't think he was a freak now. "Not like a brother to me, don't love you that way anymore. Changed when I hit fourteen." He sighed sadly again, "I'll call Bobby, ask if I can go there. Leave you alone now. I know you don't feel the same. Just don't hate me."

He went to move and Dean pulled him closer, Sam moved his hips back and blushed. Dean noticed and put a hand down to check something. He brushed fingers against his erection, his very _huge _erection. _Sam was hung like a horse, damn!_ Sam moaned softly and brushed back into them, eyes scared and afraid but darkening with lust now too. "Dean. D. Stop. Don't' tease me, please?" He cried a little now, "Bad enough I'm a pervert. Don't need to…"

Dean hated his tears and his shame, Sam had nothing to be ashamed of and he had done nothing wrong. He _didn't_ want him to go away, to Bobby's. Sam was _not_ a freak. _Never could be. _

So Dean did the only thing he knew to do. He did what it took to make Sammy happy.

His hand now rubbed firmer into him now, stroking him through the jeans. Sam moaned softly and bit a lip in pleasure. Eyes shut to it and moving erotically into the hand now, tugging at Dean's pants, working his own hand in, rubbing him as well. Dean growled in desire as he felt the hand grasp him and stroke him hard, then keep doing it. Soon they were both moaning and cumming hard against the other's hands and panting.

Sam moved closer and pressed his lips more into Dean's now, softly kissing him and Dean found himself kissing him back, their tongues meeting now and bodies rubbing for more. They were both hard again and he worked Sam's pants off now. Sam let him and took his shirt off, too. Dean stared down at his brother in a new way now. He was gorgeous! Body sculpted and lean, broad shoulders and long neck, muscular but lean chest leading into eight pack abs. Tapered hips and that 'V' there, leading to those hips, and muscled legs, long and strong. Such a _beautifu_l man in front of him, he _almost_ forgot he was his little brother, and _almost _cared to let it stop him from what he wanted now.

With _Sam_.

He leaned into him, their bodies joining again, flesh touching flesh, making both want more. They kissed again and it got deep and needy, making Dean kiss along that neck, suck that ear and the spot behind it. Then down to his chest, tasting his nipples with his tongue, Sam writhing to meet each lick, then down those abs, kissing that sexy body as he moved lower. Taking him into his mouth and sucking him. starting soft and teasing a little then taking him deeper, sucking harder until Sam cried out and arched, head going back and hands gripping the sheets by the handfuls now. "Dean. Baby…Dean…" Sam moaned and cried out in pleasure.

Dean sucked on his fingers and worked them in now, knuckle by knuckle, one finger went in. Sam arched again, so Dean sucked softer again. Then another finger and another, moving them apart, working him open, finding that spot…Sam thrust back, moaning deeply, crying out. Dean smiled as he found the spot Sam would like best then he used spit to lube them up, and worked into him. Going in slow, working him until he let him in and letting the burn die down. Soon Sam was moving more against him and he began to thrust in and out more going deep now then shallow then staying deeper as Sam's body moved in time to his now, thrust meeting thrust and bodies seeking more contact. "_Dean_…so good…_waited_…wanted you…needed you to be my first…waited for you to want me…baby…love you…never leave me now…please?" Sam moaned getting louder and more pornographic in sound now, "I'm _yours,_ all _yours_ now…never want another…baby.. so close…gonna…!" Dean could feel him tightening around him now and knew he would _never _let anyone touch Sam, never anyone else but him…_ever!_ Sam was _his_ now. All _his_! His _lover,_ His little brother/_lover_ now. "_Claim_ me! _Touch _me!" Sam cried as he was close to cumming now.

Dean stroked him as he thrust in again and again, and Sam came arching and writhing, head back in abandon and desire, Dean thrust hard one last time and saw stars, cumming and claiming him like they _both_ wanted him to.

Then he went up and kissed him softly, touching him gently. Sam's hands eventually wandered along Dean's bottom and paused, not wanting to hurt him. "Touch me, Sammy, erase him from me. Make him _you,_ make me _yours_, _please, _Sammy?"

He knew Sam had never done this but he _had_ seen enough porn to figure it out.

Sam kissed him deeply now, hands and tongues touching and meeting again, taking their thoughts away, leaving only need in its place, Taking their control and leaving an insatiable desire for each other in its place now. Both boys lost to their love now. Soon the kiss was broken and Sam kissed up his neck, along his ear, and down the neck again, moving down the deeply muscled chest, sucking and nipping his nipples until he writhed below him. His tank top was taken the rest of the way off now and the pants gently tugged off him. Sam kissed along his washboard abs and lower, taking him in his mouth, testing him there, sucking him the way Dean had sucked him but this time he sucked the balls and the vein on the bottom too, lightly sucking the head, then tentatively moving lower, taking his time to get used to it then sucking hard and working him fast, bobbing his head now.

Soon Dean was worked into his throat and he stroked him hard, hands grabbed his head, holding it in place as Dean came hard for him, "Sammy…fuck me…_My Sammy_!" Dean fairly screamed and then Sam did the fingers as best he could. "Just push one in at a time, get four in…you're huge, Sammy!...spread them to open me wider…yeah…like that…feel inside me…spot…yeah! There, that's it…open me…feel so good! Fuck!...Now…inside me…now!" Dean demanded as the pleasure hit him, overriding the pain of his sore ass from where the bar guy had fucked him too hard.

Sam seemed to know it hurt because he moved in slowly, gently working in an inch at a time, until he was all in and Dean moaned at how good he felt in there, _inside him!_ Then he slowly moved now, going this way until Dean thrust back and begged for more, for Sam to make love to him now. Sam had dreamed of this day and he wanted to make it special. So he took his time, working slower then going deeper and eventually going faster now, bodies joining and moans filling the room. "Sammy…so good…_yours_…I'm _yours_!...fuck…_claimed_ me…made me _yours_…._love_ you…._don't stop!"_ Dean begged and Sam kept going, and soon they were moaning even more. "Fill me with your cum…Sammy!...make me yours…claim me!"

Sam loved the sound of that. Dean as _his_, _forever as his one and only_. Dean loving him the way he loved him! This thought pushed him over the edge. He stroked Dean hard and Dean moaned, "Fuck…Sammy…baby…Sammy…_My Sammy_…._Sammmy!" _Dean shouted and came, tightening onto him, making him do as Dean had asked, cumming and filling him with it, claiming him as his own.

As they lay there kissing afterward, Sam had to ask, "Can we be together now? _Forever?"_

Dean held him closer and sighed happily, "Yes, Sammy, together forever now. No one gets you now. All mine."

Sam smiled and cuddled closer, getting sleepy, "No one gets you either, all mine, too."

Dean had to smile happier and pull him closer to him now, loving the feel of him with him this way now, "Each other's, only Each other's now. All we really need."

And they slept that way, holding onto the only thing they had left to love and the only thing they now needed in their lives _to _love…

Each other.

Xxxxxxxxx

The next day they did call Bobby and told him about Dad. And about themselves when he asked them to move in with him. Bobby was surprised but said they were welcome, lovers or not. Didn't matter.

He would to give them a home.

They drove to his house, making love on the way in motels and the car. Then moved in. Sam started school again and concentrated on his studies. Disappointing boys and girls alike. He said he had a boyfriend and they called him a fag. He didn't care. He had Dean and he was fine with that.

He had what he _wanted_, who he _loved_. Others didn't matter.

Bobby for his part, never said they were brothers, never let on they were anything but a gay couple he had taken in and gave a home. To his dying day, he never told a soul the truth about them. He loved them too much to do that.

After graduation, Sam passed up college to help him with the Hunter stuff, and Dean sometimes took Hunts to help out. Both men content to stay with Bobby now. Loving each other the only way they had ever loved each other. "I love you, boys." Bobby would say and chuckle. But never said a word against their love.

A love that only ever fit two people. No one else really mattered. One often asked, what two people could they mean? Who really mattered to them?

Bobby could have answered that question with a happy grin and a knowing smile. He knew who they loved more than anything and didn't fault them for it.

They had only ever _really_ loved…Each Other.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
